


Everything's Alright Now

by imaginarylouis



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarylouis/pseuds/imaginarylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't know what's wrong because suddenly he seeing Harry everywhere and it hurts him so bad. But he's supposed to love Harry. Wait, where is Harry?</p>
<p>He means James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Alright Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's bad. Tell me what you think though

Harry walked into the old X-factor bathroom, where he and Louis met, twirling the bottle of pills in his fingers in anticipation. He knew what he was doing was wrong but it was the only choice left. He couldn’t hide anymore but he knew Louis wasn't going to risk coming out. So if he couldn't have either, it should just stay that way forever, right? If it was going to stay that way forever eventually he’d snap from the pain and pressure so why not prevent that from happening all together? He knew the others wouldn’t understand, but he does, and that’s all that matters. His head jerks up when he hears a sob. He hadn’t noticed he was crying. He examined his tear stained face and set the bottle down to wipe the tears away. “Alright. Here I go.” He sighed fumbling with the cap of the bottle. When he finally got it open he swallowed a handfull turning on the sink and using the water to help it go down. “Everything’s alright now.” he smiled. He sank down to the floor throwing his head back against the wall. He looks towards the door as he hears it open. 16 year old Harry walks in. He looks in the mirror as he approaches the sinks turning the water on. The door opens again. A fidgety 18 year old Louis walks in messing with the hem of his shirt slamming straight into younger Harry. “Oops!” “Hi” Young Louis blushed looking down at Harry. “I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry.” Younger Louis rubbed Harry on the back. “Oh no it’s fine.” younger Harry gave a small smile. Older Harry got to his feet and stood next to younger Louis. “You’re so beautiful, lou.” he reached out and felt Louis’ hair. “I love you.” Realizing Louis couldn’t feel it Harry yanked his hand away. As the scene went on Harry sank back down to his spot on the floor watching. “I’ve got to go but good luck, yeah? I’ll meet you back here if I get through. I know you will you’re a show stopper.” Louis waved walking out of the bathroom leaving both Harry’s blushing. The bathroom started melting out of Harry’s vision like water colors. He heard the door burst open again but this time it was 21 year old Louis. He looked down at him and panicked. The picture was totally gone and all Harry could do was hear Louis pleading for Harry to open his eyes, talk, or do anything. And then he stopped feeling Louis there and it was dark and empty and then he stopped hearing and he could tell he was floating away from his body but he couldn’t see it. Everything stopped.

* * *

 

Louis called the ambulance and they rushed him to a hospital downtown. Harry was officially considered dead at 1:29 am, at arrival, April 14, 2013. “Why would he do this?” Louis sobbed sitting with his knees bent to his chest. He continued to sit like that for the next few minutes until the doctor barged in claiming that they had found a note in Harry’s jeans pocket. “Alright, thank you.” Louis said reaching out and taking the note. He watched his fingers curl over the note carefully as if it would crumble. He opened the note, falling apart at the familiar scrawl on the paper.

_Dear Louis, Don’t cry, baby. I know this hurt you but it was the only thing left to do. I couldn’t get away from the hurt and the pain. It was useless and I know you’re going to blame this on yourself. It’s not your fault. If anything it’s mine. Every private moment I had with you was blissful. You and the boys were the only reason I stayed for as long as I did. If it weren’t for you guys i would’ve been dead last year. I want you to find someone else. Don’t hold back for me, Louis. I know I’ll always love you. Even in heaven. But you don’t always have to love me. There’ll be others. Don’t live a broken life like I did Louis, it’s stupid. I want you to go home Louis. Sleep in our bed. Forget about me. There is someone better for you. go find them. Love, Harry._

He finished reading it and set it down staring at the wall. It upset him that Harry thought he could let go. Louis loved Harry with every piece of his mind, body, and soul. How was he supposed to let go? The more he thought the worse his anger got. He was mad that Harry didn’t care if he hurt him. He hurt Louis to the point he just wanted to die but that’s not Louis’ fault, that’s Harry’s. Louis looked down at the paper and all the anger melted away as he noticed the date of when they first laid eyes on eachother. He read over the note again and again breaking down worse each time before deciding it was best to go home. It took a while for him to steady himself and the most he could do was stumble to the door. Louis stumbled over, pushing through the spinning door and trudged to his car. He opened the door and fell in. Louis sighed and got ready to speak but paused realizing he was about to ask Harry where he put his glasses. He burst into tears again curling in on himself and leaning against the steering wheel.

“It’s really happening like this. It can’t be real. It can’t.” he pressed his face in his arms sobbing until he could finally calm down enough to breathe right. He looked up at the clock. “2 in the morning, great.” He sat up forcing himself to decide whose house he was going to stay at for a while. He sat there in the warming car finally settling on going to Niall’s house. He grabbed his phone texting Niall. Niall agreed to let him stay until the end of april. But it’s August now. So much had happened to Louis since April. The band broke up. Liam and Zayn came out. Niall and Demi packed it down. But Louis was still stuck. And no matter how many times Niall tried to get Louis to go meet someone Louis just refused. He couldn’t.

But now it’s September and Louis is getting dressed for a blind date that Niall set up. Niall was so certain Louis would like this guy, so why not? He walked into the restaurant looked around for a tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes. There he was. He was beautiful. He looked like Harry, stood like Harry, and smiled like Harry. He was perfect. Louis took a deep breath and walked up to him shaking his hand and introducing himself as Louis William The man said his name in return. James Harry. What a coincidence. Louis almost broke down in tears at the name coming from an unfamiliar silky voice of the not-so-stranger standing above him. The dinner went great. They decided to meet the following week. But now it’s December and he’s miserable in James’s company. James moved in with Louis in November and home isn’t home anymore. Nowhere is. And the longer they stay together the more James beats him. And Louis doesn’t have the will to fight back. He could never hurt Harry.

He means James. James promises to stop beating him. But if Louis does so much as slip up and call him Harry he bursts.

And one day James leaves. Louis cries out for Harry as the door slams be hind him and the house is quiet and serene. Louis is finally alone. He starts taking pills for depression. But it’s getting worse and he takes more every day. He promises he’ll stop tomorrow but now it’s New Years. And Louis isn’t there to celebrate. Because he takes more everyday. And the day came when more was too much and he was ready to join Harry. He waved the world goodbye and sank to the floor. Floating in darkness straight into his beloved’s arms.

Home isn’t home anymore.

Harry is.

**Author's Note:**

> did you cry? Sorry.


End file.
